Empire of Labyrinthia
The Empire is owned by the Nobility, presided over by the Emperor (or at the time of writing, Empress) and run by the Senate. There are various bodies within the Empire that are dedicated to serving the Empire for its protection. The General Inquisition, The IMC (Imperial Military Command), The Judiciary and the Chancellery or work towards the welfare of the Empire. Other bodies exist, though the nature of these is sometimes somewhat shadowed. The southern border of the Empire is marked by a mountain range that stretches east to west from the Xathrean Ocean to the Tigrean Sea. Nestled in this mountain range, and hidden in its depths, is the small but fiercely independent Dwarven Kingdom of Al'Macsar, ruled by the wise Queen Gerehaxe. Beyond that Kingdom lie the Southern Baronies. In the north, civilisation gives way to frozen wastelands. Across the western ocean lies Ishma, and to the east is the Orient, although recent events have made travel there most difficult - if not impossible. The Empress / Emperor Main page: Empress Truic Baddrass The Empress, also referred to as the Mistress of Primus and Grand Duchess of Halgar is the ultimate authority in the Empire. Peon Folklore also attributes great mystical importance to the Mistress of Primus. The Senate A body of seven politically powerful individuals responsible for the general running of the Empire. The Council Of Nobles The Nobility are the actual owners of the Empire. Often silent, they are happy to let their appointed representatives, Empress, Mennihaft and Senate run things but as a body politically they have the ultimate say in what the Empire is and what direction it takes. When dealing with Imperial politics it is very important to remember that the Empire is feudal in nature and most definitely not a Democracy! The Inquisition The General Inquisition is the Imperial body responsible for monitoring supernatural threats to the Empire and at this time is the Imperial Body most closely linked to the Mercenary Caste. The Imperial Seers Whilst technically merely a department with the Inquisition, this mysterious body is extremely powerful. Its precise function is not generally known, but it is accepted that is a bad thing to cross the Imperial Seers who are readily recognised in their black robes, hands often hidden in black gloves. There seems to be a certain amount of animosity between members of the Mercenary Caste and the Imperial Seers. The IMC The Imperial Military Command is responsible for organising the armies and mass defence of the Empire. It also controls the Legions and the small Imperial Navy. The Judiciary The various Magistrates and Watch Captains responsible for maintenance of Law within the Empire. Imperial Cities The Empire is split into five provinces which contain the following twelve Imperial cities: Heartlands: Halgar, Gothiel and Mordred’s Rest North: Deci, Alguz, Eartholme and Keys, plus the ruin of Gileenim East: Scarlene and Port Miere South: Thimon and Sellaville, plus the ruin of Ickybiggle West: Bildteve Cities of note that lie close to the Empire are the Independent City State of Trollsville, though this is actually a mighty living forest rather than a human city and Takalia, a Baronial city just across the border. Category:Regions of Primus